Demon of dark, Angel of light
by Kumanosuke
Summary: Un demonio a surgido de la nada en la ciudad de Ranma y busca venganza por algo que en un pasado le hizo...tirarle a un lago maldito de Jusenkyo. Ahora Ranma sufrira la hira del demonio entre el cielo y el infierno.


Demon of the dark, Angel of light

**Notas autor:**

notas autor

XxxXxxXx (cambio de lugar)

(letreros de Gemma-panda)

Ranma-m (Significa Ranma-mujer)

Shampoo-c (Shampoo transformada en gato (Shampoo-cat))

P-chan (Ryoga de cerdo vietnamita)

Mousse-d (Mousse de pato (Mousse-duck))

Ganma-p (Genma de panda (Genma-panda))

**1: La llegada del visitante:**

Noche oscura. En la oscuridad de la negra noche, una figura caminaba, silenciosa, por la calle asfaltada, murmurando palabras sin sentido, maldiciones, contra una persona: Ranma Saotome.

Tenia aspecto humano, al menos la altura. De su cabeza sobresalían dos grandes cuernos, grises. De su boca, dos colmillos blancos, sus ojos, rojo-sangre, mientras que su pelo, también rojo-sangre, le llegaba asta la cintura. Su vestimenta, negra y de estilo gótico, estaba algo sucia, llena de polvo, como si hubiera acabado de pasar por una dura lucha. En su mano muerta sostenía un tridente negro, afilado , que brillaba cual perla al agua. De su espalda sobresalían dos pequeñas alas negras, de murciélago.

De repente, la luz de una farola ilumino su rostro, dejando ver a un bello chico, de rostro blanco y dulce, que enseguida, con una mirada, fundió la farola.

El siguiente paso que el chico dio fue impreciso, inseguro. Miró al cielo, esperando que algo pasar.

-Ranma Saotome...me vengaré por lo que me has hecho- dijo antes de que las primeras gotas de lluvia impregnaran su rostro y lo transformaran en un precioso hombre de cabellos rubios rizados, ojos azules, sin cuernos, con alas llenas de plumas blancas, pequeñas, pero preciosas.

Su piel, blanca, enseguida quedó mojada completamente por la lluvia. En su rostro se dibujo una expresión de odio, eso si, sin perder la tonalidad dulce de un...ángel.

XxxXxxXx

Ranma, en su habitación, despertó sudado, empapado, a causa de su pesadilla, en la cual un demonio le buscaba, un demonio con aspecto familiar, muy familiar...

El chico, angustiado miró la hora de su reloj: las 06:35.

Ranma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, la cual abrió de lado a lado. Afuera llovía, una lluvia furiosa, con un fuerte viento que golpeo con fuerza las ventanas e hizo entrar un poco de agua de la lluvia dentro de la estancia, lo cual hizo que Ranma y su padre se transformaran, este último sin siquiera despertarse. Ranma-m, que no llevaba camiseta (solo unos pantalones cortos) se apresuró a ponerse un jersey, aun intranquilo.

Cuando ya hubo cerrado las ventanas y estado bien abrigado, se tumbo en el fotón y, mirando antes a su padre panda, cerró los ojos.

-¡Hay papá! ¡¿Eres tonto o que?!- gritó Ranma-m al ser golpeado por uno de los carteles de su padre.

-¡¿Qué leches has hecho para transformarme?!- leyó Ranma-m en uno de los carteles de su padre.

-¡Solo e abierto la ventana un momento, pero el agua a entrado!- gritó Ranma-m señalando la ventana.

El panda miró por la ventana y puso cara de rabia, de angustia, de furia.

-¡No me tomes el pelo! Fuera hace un día precioso- escribió rápidamente el panda.

La chica, extrañada, giro la cabeza para ver un cielo amaneciente, con un sol radiante, con los pájaros cantando, y sin nubes. El perfecto día de verano, sino fuera porque estaban en invierno...

-¡Pero no puede ser! Si hacia mucho frío, aire, y llovía a cantaros...-explicó rápidamente Ranma a su padre

La chica recibió, al instante, un gran golpe del cartel de su padre, el cual se volvió a dormir sin mas remordimientos, dejando a una Ranma-m extasiada ante la incredulidad...¿Tendría eso algo que ver con su sueño?

Dejando de lado estas cuestiones, el chico se volvió a la cama y empezó a dormir. Aun quedaba tiempo hasta la hora de ir al instituto, así que debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo de dormir.

**2: P-chan es atacado:**

Ranma, como cada mañana, fue despertado por el sutil grito de Akane al descubrirle de mujer, llamándole pervertido y muchas mas cosas. Bueno, lo cierto era que no siempre se despertaba así, pero la mayoría de veces...

El chico bajó a desayunar como cada mañana, y allí encontró a la familia Tendo, medio dormida.

Kasumi había preparado un exquisito desayuno para la familia, el cual era degustado por Nabiki, Akane y su padre, sin muchas ganas, mientras que el padre de Ranma enseguida llenaba dos platos de su misma comida.

Al llegar Ranma-m, la familia le observo de chica, asombrados.

-¡Ranma!- gritó Nabiki contenta y saltarina hasta que se situó al lado de la chica.

Nabiki tocó algunos pelos de Ranma-m, y se los peino con dulzura. Seguidamente sacó una cámara de fotos de usar y tirar y empezó a sacar fotos a Ranma-m, en pantalón corto y jersey grande para ella.

-¡Bien, con esto ya tengo para un mes!- gritó la chica saltando por el jardín y dirigiéndose a la puerta con su uniformo ondeando.- ¡Adiós!

-¡Maldita seas Nabiki! – gritó Ranma-m mirando como esta salía hacia el instituto

-Ten Ranma...-dijo Akane echándole agua caliente por encima a la chica, que al instante se transformó.

-Gracias Akane...es que ayer abrí la ventana y como llovía...-se excusó el chico

-No digas mentiras...comprendo que sea mas cómodo ir de chica pero...¡No me mientas!- grito la chica enfurecida mientras le asestaba un puñetazo a Ranma y lo mandaba derecho al muro del dojo.

Entonces, mientras Ranma estaba en el aire, una figura se movió rápidamente en el aire, cogiendo a Ranma y poniéndolo a salvo encima del muro. Era Shampoo. Pero estaba diferente, era una Shampoo enfurecida, rabiosa, con sus bonbori en la mano, directa a atacar.

-¡Akane!- gritó rabiosa.

-¡¿Qué quieres tu ahora?!- respondió la chica

-¡Esto ser tuyo!- gritó lanzando una pequeña figura negra hacia el dojo. La figura impacto en el suelo, rompiendo el tatami, pero mas tarde fue rescata por Akane, la cual en ver la figura empezó a ponerse furiosa.

-¡P-chan!- gritó- ¡Estúpida, le has hecho daño!- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica China que le estaba dando un dulce beso en la mejilla a Ranma.

-¡Ese cerdo comer toda comida de restaurante mío!- explicó Shampoo- ¡El llegar esta mañana y no parar de comer! Pero al ver suya cinta recordar que ser tuyo...¡Casi arruinarnos!

Dicho eso la chica cogió sus bonbori y se dirigió a Akane, a la cual le intento asestar uno de sus golpes en la cabeza, pero la chica respondió agachándose, con lo cual el golpe impactó en la puerta corrediza.

-¡Dejad de pelear!- suplicó Kasumi

-¡Akane matarte yo! Pero ser otro día, ahora tener que ir a repartir comida...-dijo silbando, y al instante apareció Mousse-d atado a una bicicleta que le perseguida llena de comida.- ¡Adiós Akane, yo querer!

Dicho eso desapareció por el horizonte.


End file.
